Ed Eater
This fan-fic story is a crossover between Soul eater and ed edd n eddy The story so far... One day Ed Edd n Eddy were doing a scam that went horribly wrong and ended up with an explosion that hit the whole cul-da-sac, but now with the help of Maka,soul eater and other weapons and meisters the eds work together to capture 198 kishin souls and 1 witch soul to hopfully find there way back home to the cul-da-sac Eddy: ranking meister ''' The Leader of the eds and ed and double d's miester. Thanks to eddys greed the eds are now forced to capture 198 kishin and 1 witch soul but other then that eddy is still trying to do scams to other people in death city when hes not collecting souls and still trying to live up his dream to become richer then the richest guy in the intire universe.Eddy also lives with Maka,Blair and Soul along with Ed and Double D until he gets back home to his retro like room '''Edd: ranking weapon Double D is the smartest of all the other kids in the cul-da-sac and of course the eds. other then thinking it was all eddy's fault that they came to death city he injoys the fact that he's not doing any other idiotic scams anytime soon...yeah right. Double D lives with Maka,blair and Soul along with Ed and Eddy his weapon of choice is a hammer Ed: ranking weapon Ed is the strongest and dumbest of the Eds. He injoys the new scenery and tries to make new friends along the way while still eating butter toast and gravy while trying to find 198 kishin souls and 1 witch soul so he can find his baby sister Sarah and not get grounded.Along with Eddy and Double D he lives with Maka,Blair,and Soul until he gets back to his room filled with butter toast and gravy. His weapon of choice is a sowrd Maka: ranking meister Maka is the miester of soul eater evens and is a vary smart and strong girl. injoys reading but unlike the eds Maka already found 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul witch means Soul is now a death sythe but she tends to help the eds alot in this new Ed-venture. (mostly when there close to death or in a vary big jam) Tends to use her self-proclamed "Maka Chop" on Soul,Ed and Eddy when there being idiots most of the time. She lives with Soul and Blair along with the Eds until they find there home Soul: ranking weapon Soul eater is a vary cool and calm person and has eaten 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul for him to become a death sythe.Soul as well as Maka helps the Eds when there in a jam and tries to help them get back home to the cul-da-sac.Soul lives with Maka and Blair along with the Eds. He is a death sythe if you need more information Relationships between Soul eater and Ed Edd n Eddy characters Eddy and Soul ''' these 2 have a vary brotherly relationship.The fact that they both find themselves cool and fight kishins and witches together at times. When one of them is in a jam the other one always come to the rescue and helps there friend. so Soul thinks of Eddy as "The kid brother that he never wanted but got anyway" '''Eddy and Maka Maka finds Eddy vary annoying but tends to help him out like how she feels about Soul but a little worse. The only reason she dosint kick Eddy out is because he's friends with double d so the relationship is like cats and dog Eddy and Blackstar ''' Eddy injoys Blackstars company and blackstar finds Eddy as a "2nd best friend" and helps Eddy with some of his scams as long as he gets some of the profit but other then that blackstar trains Eddy to be a better meister '''Edd and Maka Double d has been friends with maka before he moved to the cul-da-sac and even before that he had a crush on Maka when she saved him from bullies the day they first met. Maka thinks of Double D as her best friend and loves the fact that Double D is living with her and Soul for the time being and Helps the other Eds at times. Eddy and Blair Blair tends to flirt with eddy as much as she dose with soul, but at this point eddy injoys Blairs company and tries to take bath's with her, but Maka useing her Maka chop on Eddy to make him forget what he saw, other then that Eddy injoys Blair's company Ed and Maka Maka thinks Ed is a vary good friend but tries vary hard to give Ed a bath so he wont have a stinky smell but other then that Ed and Maka's relationships is unknown at this point Ed and Patty ''' Ed has a little crush on patty but also sees her as his best friend and patty dose as well,she even helps the eds with some of there scams in death city and helps out ed when hes sad or in danger.Ed sometimes helps patty and liz when Kid isint around. '''Eddy and Liz Eddy is just head over heals in love with Liz and Liz thinks eddy is a vary good friend. they work on scams together and are both love money and themselves. there even seen lisitining to the same kind of music and Liz sometimes gives Eddy a kiss to the cheek for a tease at times. Edd and Tsubaki ''' Tsubaki finds Double D as a male version of herself so these two get along vary well with each other. At times Double d welds Tsubaki if Blackstar is nowhere to be found or knocked out. Tsubaki tends to help Double D with some scams that The eds are doing when there not collecting souls and blushes when Double D complements her on a job well done '''The Eds and lord death Ed Edd n Eddy's first reaction to meeting lord death were pleased because they thought he was grim but it turns out that lord death dose not want to be reminded of "those 2 horrible children" so the relationships between them are unknown at this point Edd and Death the Kid the fact that there both vary paranoid about being perfect and being clean these two have a vary good friendship and Kid always refers Double D as Eddward and rarely calls him Double D. Kid helps Double D and the other Eds on there mission to getting home. more information coming soon...